regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Innuendo
Innuendo es un término en inglés para definir un mensaje subliminal en una serie de televisión, existen en series de humor adolescente para atraer audiencias del público adulto, es decir; el innuendo es algo que parece inocente, pero se sobre-entiende que tiene otro significado, generalmente uno inapropiado. Innuendos en los episodios 'Temporada 1' 'El Poder ' *En la versión inglesa, en la canción "Es hora de que vayas a la Luna", Mordecai y Rigby cantan: "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!" (Traducción: "¡''No mires a nuestras entrepiernas mientras sincronizamos nuestros relojes''!" *Después de que Rigby le diga a Mordecai que iban a ir a pedirle un aumento a Benson, empieza a tocar repetidamente a Mordecai. *El mago orina en los arbustos del parque (escena censurada en Latinoamérica). 'Sólo Acomoden las Sillas' *Cuando iban a acomodar las sillas: **'Rigby: '"Benson dejará salir toda su mercancía cuando vea lo bien que acomodamos las sillas, y dirá: ¡Oh, mi goma de mascar! *El payaso del Espectáculo Especial estaba ebrio. *El Destructor de Mundos se parece a un demonio. 'Boletos con Cafeína' *El episodio se centra en la adicción a la cafeína. *En una escena censurada; el Grano de Café le da café de sus senos a Mordecai y Rigby. *Cuando fueron a comprar boletos, Mordecai veía a Margarita de una forma muy extraña, incluso se babeó por ver el traje que tenía puesto. *El traductor le lanza una motosierra a Mordecai y a Rigby. 'Golpes Mortales' *Uno de los movimientos del Tae-Kwon-Mortal se llama [[Impulso Pélvico Mortal|Impulso Pélvico Mortal]]. *Rigby, preparándose para entrenar antes de jugar Excavadores: **'Rigby: '''Cuidemos nuestros '''ligamentos', si me entiendes. *En un recuerdo, Mordecai le da una patada a Rigby en la entrepierna. 'Pastel Gratis' *El ritual de Skips podría considerarse satánico en muchos aspectos. *Musculoso pensó que había una fiesta de desnudos. 'Parrillada ' *Los Hot Dogs se comen entre sí, esto es considerado canibalismo. 'Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla' *El avestruz con el bate le da una patada a un tipo en la entrepierna. *Rigby le pellizca los pezones a Mordecai. 'Los Unicornios Deben Irse' *Al principio del episodio, Mordecai vuelve a ver a Margarita de una manera muy extraña. *En el comercial de Hora de Hombres, varias chicas le quitan la ropa al hombre del comercial. *Después de que el comercial termina: **'Rigby: '¿A qué perdedor le gustaría que unas chicas lo estuvieran jaloneando? *Rigby perrea detrás de Mordecai. *En el flashback, los unicornios los seducen varias chicas, esto podría ser considerado zoofilia. *Cuando Mordecai bebe la copa del conocimiento: **'Mordecai: '¿Qué era eso? **'Unicornio: '''Definitivamente no era '''jugo de unicornio' (se ríe) *Posiblemente el gel que le ponen a Mordecai en el cabello también era jugo de unicornio. *Mordecai, quejándose de los unicornios: **'Mordecai: '¿Y cómo se supone que esto me ayude a conseguir chicas? **'Rigby: '''Ya te tienen una (señala a "su chica") **'Mordecai: Eso no es una chica *Un unicornio saca goma de mascar de Benson (de sus partes privadas) y se la come. Don *Cuando llega Don y le da cariño a Benson, a Benson parece haberle "gustado" el cariño El Cuerpo de Rigby *Cuando el niño baja del resbalín, el fisicoculturista había tomado la forma de este, al bajar, su trasero pasó por toda su cara, y este dice: **'''Fisicoculturista: Qué asco, ¡Tenía la boca abierta! *Esta escena se censura en Latinoamérica 'Mordecai y los Rigby's' *Cuando Margarita se pone la camiseta de la banda Mordecai y los Rigby's que Mordecai le regaló, éste la mira de una manera que deja mucho que pensar. 'Temporada 2' 'El Padre Tiempo' *Rigby, criticando la película Hermanas en Pijama 2: **'Rigby: '''Sólo hablan de sus sentimientos... ¡'Y con ropa'! 'Beto Bullicio *La censura del anuncio de la televisión cuando dice '''"Party Pete" tiene sentido ya que en algunos paises de Latinoamérica se la palabra "Pete" es un lunfardo con un significado ofensivo, haciendo de la palabra "Party Pete" (con una vaga traducción) una incitación al sexo grupal. *La censura del programa que veían los demás en el sofá era sobre la "Explicación del apareamiento entre dos moscas" (Esta censura no se realiza en España). 'Tocado' *El ritual que hace Rigby para invocar a Ybgir es una parodia al ritual de invocación de Bloody Mary. Ira Contra el Televisor * Cuando Skips se protege con la silla, hace que el Martillo se golpeara en las entrepiernas. Pero si Tengo el Recibo *En la versión original: **'Musculoso:' "Sale un grupo de chicas y dicen Oh Musculoso, deja de tocarnos el trasero con tus garras de poder!" (Escena censurada en Latinoamérica) 'Temporada 3' 'Acampar Puede ser Genial ' *El Hombre Ciervo, a Mordecai, Eileen, Margarita y Rigby: **'Hombre Ciervo: '''No teman, me comeré '''todas' sus partes, ¡No desperdicio nada! 'Modelo de Barrigas' *Filbert y Mulligan, opinando sobre Musculoso: **'Filbert: '''Tiene cuerpo perfecto para posar como '''embarazada'. 'El Diario ' *En este episodio, Rigby dice que Margarita es la "Amiga sin Beneficios" de Mordecai. 'Dados de Peluche' *Cuando van a jugar Skeeze Ballz: **'Benson: '''Lanza la bola, tendrá que ser un esfuerzo de equipo, entre más rápido más oportunidades tendremos de lanzarlas, así que todos fórmense en fila, '''y cuando las bolas caigan...' **'Mordecai y Rigby: '(Risitas) **'Benson: '''Ugh, cuando el juego inicie, tiran y vuelven a la fila. *Esta escena fue censurada en España. 'Temporada 4' 'Salida 9B ' *En la escena en que Musculoso aparece como profesor, se deduce un mensaje subliminal al escribir: C=8. 'Gracias a Dios es Martes *En la escena cuando Benson dice que en el salón de baile se realizaban las más grandes fiestas de la época Rigby le pregunta que si eran grandes y Benson le responde que eran bailes enormes, entonces Rigby se empieza a reír hasta que Mordecai le pega. **Este chiste carece de sentido en español, ya que "baile" en inglés se escribe "ball". El Último Reproductor de Laserdisc *En el recuerdo del Bibliotecario, a un chico le buscan el Disco Láser en el trasero. *Cuando Carrete Abierto está por revivir, los objetos que le coloca Musculoso aparentan ser senos. Luchando contra un Sueño ''' *En una escena, Musculoso está atado en su cama y lo ven por cámaras, él dice ¿No harán nada raro, verdad? (escena censurada). Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Conceptos Categoría:Artículos Destacados